


Hugs and Heartbeats

by amclove



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 02x22 spoilers, Basketball, M/M, Spoilers, Tyrus - Freeform, cyrus' list, tj kippen is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amclove/pseuds/amclove
Summary: Another task on Cyrus' list achieved. Maybe a new crush realized along the way.





	Hugs and Heartbeats

_My crush on Jonah—it’s gone. I can’t say exactly when it ended. Today is when I realized it. We hugged, which used to make my heart go, like, bum-bum-bum… but this time it was more… bum. Bum. Bum._

 

     “You can do it. Go on already.”

     Cyrus breathed out in frustration, a frown pulling at his lips. “I know you think you’re a good enough teacher to coerce a fish into life on land,” he said, “but unfortunately for the both of us I am a completely different, more complicated issue.”

     “You’re just being dramatic,” TJ disagreed, not harshly. He pulled the ball from Cyrus’ grip and in a swift motion performed a layup. The basketball slid through the net like it was nothing. Cyrus wondered again why he was taking a sports lesson from TJ Kippen, willingly sacrificing their after-school time to practice basketball in the gym. Sure, it had been on his list, but he was seriously beginning to regret having sent that whole thing to TJ via text. “See?” TJ said, arms hovering in the air at his sides. “Easy.”

     “Like I’ve mentioned, you’re an athlete with boundless confidence. I, on the other hand, am three feet shorter and have only just mastered the somersault.”

     “And who helped you to do that?” Cyrus stayed silent. “Exactly. Now stop complaining and keep trying. I know you can do this. We’re not leaving until you make a basket. Just one.”

     “Ironically, I can in fact weave baskets from—” TJ fixed Cyrus with a look that made him flush, sheepish. “Jeeze, alright already. If you’re gonna keep badgering me, do me a favor and get my water from my bag. I’m parched over here.” TJ chuckled, shaking his head, and headed for their bags near the gym’s doors.

     “It’s not that hard,” he called as he walked. “I mean it, you’re just over-thinking—” He turned, and at that moment witnessed the miracle itself: Cyrus jumping, the ball leaving his hands, and its eventual drop right into the net. Granted, Cyrus was only five feet away, but that didn’t stop TJ’s jaw from dropping. In all honesty, he’d sort of been afraid that they would never get out of here, and he was starving. He dropped the bottles and ran for Cyrus, who was stock-still in shock.

     “I—holy _crap_ —”

     “You did it, you dummy!” TJ wrapped Cyrus into his arms and, laughing, lifted him off the ground. The breath knocked from his lungs, all Cyrus had time to do was hold tightly to TJ’s neck as TJ spun around. “What did I tell you?”

     “I can’t believe it!” Cyrus yelled. His laughter evaporated into giggles as a beaming TJ settled him onto the floor. “I thought we’d be here _all night_!” He hardly even realized that TJ hadn’t released his waist until it was suddenly all he could feel, and then the fact that his heart was trying to shatter his ribcage and escape out of his chest. They were both breathing hard after so much laughing, smiling way too big, and TJ looking down at him with that look on his face was just about the best thing ever. How had Cyrus never noticed that before?

     He dropped his hands from where they had been holding TJ’s forearms and breathed in. “Well—that’s it then. I did it. Congrats, teach’.”

     “Back at you. You should really listen to me more often,” TJ suggested. “It seems like everything you’re so afraid to do, you do great.”

     Cyrus turned red and made for the doors. “Oh, yeah, well.” His heart was still beating way too fast. He glanced back to see that TJ was still watching him. Oh, Lord. “Good thing this only took four hours, huh? I’m wiped.”

     “That list of yours still has a lot left to accomplish. Pick what you wanna try next and I’m there, Underdog.” TJ slapped Cyrus on the back, his hand lingering there for a second longer than necessary, before he swung his bag onto his shoulder. “Come on, I’ll walk you home.”

     “Oh, you don’t have to…” _But can you?_

     “But I want to,” TJ read his mind. Cyrus pretended not to notice TJ’s pink cheeks, and then his friend was out the doors. “You ready?”

     “’Course. Let’s hit it.” Cyrus mentally slapped himself for being so lame. He wanted nothing more than to relive the few seconds where TJ had lifted him into the air and nothing else had existed.

     He thought back to when he’d hugged Jonah, how he’d seen in that instant that there was nothing between them aside from friendship, and that he was perfectly okay with that.

     Contemplating his moment with TJ, all Cyrus could think was that he desperately wanted something else, and wouldn’t be okay until he got it.

     Yeah. His Jonah-crush was definitely gone. Maybe now he knew why.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Andi Mack or anything involved with it except my own ideas and writing. My tumblr is cyanicas so don't hesitate to come yell with me about whatever. Thank you! :)


End file.
